


Surprise For The New Year

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge One: Happy New Year, F/M, HP Het Community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Harry is expecting to be home alone for the new year, but fortunately, he gets an unexpected surprise.





	Surprise For The New Year

Harry heard the clock chime in the distance as he arrived home, presumably to an empty house. What a lovely way to ring in the New year, he thought. He wondered how they could continue living together like this, with their schedules conflicting so often. Harry and Ginny haven't had a lot of time together since their wedding and honeymoon. He sighed. He supposed that was a risk of being an Auror and Ginny being a star professional Quidditch player.

She wouldn't be home thanks to a series of matches against American teams. As he hung up his cloak, the clock finished chiming. Happy New Year indeed. Maybe he would have a solo celebration with a drink. He would ask Kreacher to pour him one, but Harry and Ginny always gave him a day off, much to the elf's chagrin. Hermione would be proud.

It wasn't until he approached the kitchen that he first noticed the cloak. Harry knew it wasn't his since he had just hung his up. Besides, it was the wrong size and color. Maybe Ginny had forgotten to hang it up before leaving on the trip, although that didn't seem like her. She wasn't the neatest person, but she didn't leave clothing scattered around the house either.

It was at that moment that something occurred to him. That cloak was Ginny's favorite, and she never left the house without it, especially during winter. He had a hopeful thought as he bent down to pick it up. Then he saw her shoes, followed by stockings. If he didn't know any better, he would almost say it was a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom.

As Harry followed it, his optimism increased. This had to be a trail, because Ginny wouldn't be this careful. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he eagerly wondered what he would find when he entered the room.

Ginny was waiting for him on the bed, wearing only the red and gold lingerie set he had gotten her for her birthday. She smiled as she jumped off the bed, ran to him and kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly as their hands traveled over each other's body. "This is a surprise," Harry murmured.

"Gwenog gave us a week off before we have to play San Francisco, so I thought I would surprise you," she grinned, keeping her arms wrapped around him.

"When do you have to return?"

"In a couple of days," she replied.

Harry's hands began tugging on her lingerie. "So, do we have time for a shag?"

"I would say so. What better way than to ring in the new year than with a shag," Ginny said as she started pulling on his robes.

_What better way indeed,_ Harry thought as he made love to his wife. If the rest of the year turned out to be this good, then it was going to be a very good year indeed.


End file.
